


Threw You the Obvious

by inkillusions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another motel room, another porn movie. Or so Sam thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threw You the Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Written an aeon ago and set sometime during S2. Sam started prattling on in my brain about Dean and his porn, so I started writing. It's a PWP about porn, basically. Anything bad I take complete responsibility for. That goes for anything good as well. Oh, and the title is from 3 Libras by A Perfect Circle.

Whenever Dean ordered a porn movie in their motel room, Sam liked to pretend that he didn't care that he was watching porn. His usual comment was just a "Dude, whatever" when he heard the faux moans of the silicon-busted "actresses". He knew that Dean was probably just doing it for shock value - or maybe he really did go for those types. Whichever it was, that shit didn't do much for Sam and he usually just crawled into bed and went to sleep, leaving Dean to do whatever it was he had to do.

But one night as Sam lie in bed unable to sleep yet again, he heard male voices on the screen - and nothing else. Just male voices. He wasn't really listening, per se, but it had caught his attention and he found himself focusing on it, waiting for the woman to come in. Sure, it could have been multiple men and one woman if it was a gang-bang or they were pulling a train.

But the woman's voice never came. Ever.

And yet, Sam couldn't explain why that made him hard. Not just a little bit aroused. No, Sam felt like he could drill a hole in the wall with his dick. God, he wanted to drill into something and that fucked him up just that much more. Even more than knowing that there were only men in that movie, or at least had been for the last twenty minutes or so. But really, Dean watching porn that didn't have women in it meant that it was gay porn and that didn't make any sense because why would Dean be watching gay porn?

And more importantly, why was Dean breathing so heavily on the bed across from him?

He didn't want to know. At all. Not at all. Sam wasn't interested in knowing why his brother was looking at gay porn and getting incredibly turned on by it. He didn't want to chance opening his eyes and looking over at him, catching him with his hand moving slowly back and forth, fingers wrapped around his...

Fuck.

He wasn't going to sleep at all tonight. Not until Dean turned that fucking movie off and made those men stop groaning like that on the screen. And - oh. Jesus, if he just stopped making that sound, the one that was a cross between a groan and a moan, Sam might be able to -

"I know you're not sleeping."

Sam's breath caught in his throat and he didn't dare move, didn't dare breathe as he hoped that Dean would just let it go. Just pretend that Sam wasn't pretending.

"Sam..."

And, oh God, he actually said his name sounding like that and Sam couldn't help it. Now he had to open his eyes and look.

"Oh fuck..."

He wasn't sure what he had expected to find, but there was no fucking way that he could have ever been prepared for what he saw. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, not positioned the way that Sam had envisioned him and yes, he had envisioned how he would be sitting. But seeing him sitting with his legs spread and hanging off the bed facing him... Watching him as his hand moved back and forth inside of his underwear.

"I figured you didn't care for straight porn, so..."

And Sam knew that it wasn't only for his benefit. Dean obviously wasn't bothered in the least bit by the sight of naked men writhing and kissing and fucking on-screen and the next logical step would be to find out why that was. But really, Sam had more of a problem with the fact that he couldn't stop watching his brother jacking off. He didn't know why his own cock jumped, wanting to be touched, demanding to be touched.

"Sam."

Damn, it was so fucking wrong for Dean to say his name while he had his hand wrapped around his dick. Even more wrong that Sam had slid his own hand inside of his shorts, closing his fingers around his cock as he watched him. It seemed that the volume of the television was lowered and all that could be heard was the slick slide of their hands moving along heated flesh. Fast and hard and Sam threw the sheet off of himself, not seeing the point in pretending that he was covering up because there was nothing left to hide from Dean. And Dean - fuck. Sam watched his eyes grow darker, his tongue flicking over his lips as he moistened them and he wanted. Oh fuck, he wanted...

"Kiss me, Dean."

And Dean was on top of him before he could draw another breath, his fingers tightening in Sam's hair as he kissed him. Dean's tongue ravaged his mouth and Sam groaned, wrapping his leg around Dean, pulling him in even tighter. Sam rolled them so he was on top and he fucking devoured Dean's mouth, nipping and pulling on those lips, determined to leave them swollen come morning time. Dean's legs fell open and he pressed his hands in the small of Sam's back, pulling him down even closer on top of him and Sam felt like he was falling apart. Sam couldn't help it as he pressed his hard cock against Dean's, two pieces of thin cotton separating them both. He slipped his hand inside of the slit on Dean's underwear, relishing the hiss that came from his brother's lips as he touched his cock for the first time. Sam rubbed his thumb over the head then wrapped his hand around the shaft, pulling it all the way through the opening. Dean had started to tug on the waistband to pull them down, but Sam stopped him with a shake of the head.

"Don't. I want to see..."

And he slipped Dean's cock inside the slit of his own underwear and...

"Dean... Oh fuck..."

Sam felt like he could have come right then. The heat was almost unbearable and he hadn't expected it to feel like that. Sam didn't fucking think that anything could feel like that. He looked down as Dean moved his hand lower, slipping his fingers inside the opening of Sam's underwear, touching both of their cocks, his fingers bumping Sam's. That feeling was almost as erotic as anything Sam had ever experienced and they both looked up at the same time, their eyes meeting as a spark flew between them.

"Dean? Jesus, what the hell?"

But Dean's response was to wrap his hand around both of their dicks, his thumb smearing the wetness from them both and grabbing Sam's neck with his other hand, pulling him down for another searing kiss. Sam caught on quickly, knowing that there was no use in asking questions right now. Not when it felt this good.

They both moved their hands in tandem, jacking each other off inside Sam's underwear which was so fucking hot. Sam didn't think he'd be able to wear them ever again without having a hard-on 24-7 as he remembered this.

And he felt Dean's body getting closer to the edge; felt him vibrating beneath him and he wished that he could prolong this. The sensation thrummed through his body, reaching his own cock and soon he was riding the same wave as Dean, getting so close so fast. Dean's fingers tightened around them as he stroked harder, kissing his way down Sam's neck, his teeth biting into the juncture where shoulder met neck and...

"Oh God, yes... So fucking good, Dean... "

Sam was coming so fucking hard, his hips crashed into Dean's, crushing their hands between them. Dean groaned loudly in his ear, spouting filthy words as Sam felt even more wetness between them when Dean's dick pulsed as he came. It shouldn't have felt so erotic, but it was and he leaned in, sucking Dean's slightly swollen lips before kissing his mouth. His taste was something that he hadn't thought he'd ever come to know, but the only thing he could say was he tasted like Dean. And he was becoming addicted to that taste.

When the vibration in his body had calmed, Sam pulled away from Dean's mouth and rolled off the edge of the bed. He got to his feet, removing his now ruined underwear and tossing them into the 'have to wash' pile of clothes (as opposed to the 'can wear one more time' pile).

Common sense told him that they had both fucked up big time; that things were going to officially be screwed between them. But in thinking of all the other shit that they had lived through and currently were living through, Sam just tossed that into the pile of 'have to wait and see'.

"So?"

At the sound of Dean's voice, Sam looked back at Dean sprawled out on his bed. His brother's eyes were half-closed and his arms were folded behind his head as he lounged. (He was fucking lounging!) Still, it was good to see Dean chilled out for a bit and to think that he owed that relaxed pose to gay...

"Wait a minute. I didn't even know that Backwater, USA offered gay porn."

"Dude, that was from my own private collection."

Sam laughed and he couldn't decide if he was surprised or relieved at hearing that. Probably a little of both, he supposed, but he wasn't going to concern himself with that at the moment.

For now, warm washcloths beckoned.

~


End file.
